Love Lives On
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Follow a wife and mother trying to live without the one person she needs there. A woman who is in slight denial and completely in love with her dead husband. She has been strong for so long, will the weekly trips to a grief counselor help her or will she go down a dark road where she can't be saved?
1. How we met

_"I reached for you this morning_  
_woke up with empty arms_  
_once again it's sinking in_  
_how far away you are_  
_I still pour two cups of coffee_  
_Tell you all about my dreams_  
_this kitchen's way too quiet_  
_you should still be here with me_

_Even though I cry like crazy_  
_even though it hurts so bad_  
_I'm thankful for the time God gave me_  
_Even though we couldn't make it last_  
_I'm learning how to live without you_  
_even though I don't want to_  
_Even with you gone, love lives on"_

_"Love Lives On"- _Mallary Hope

* * *

**Love Lives On**

"Ace Camden Bolton, do you have all your school things?" I asked my four year old son, I shifted my 2 year old daughter on my hip. She was whining in my ear, adding to the throbbing headache I already had. "Sophia Lucille. Stop whining, your brother is coming. ACE!" I yelled again.

"Coming mommy." I heard little feet run down the stairs. "I got my pack-pack!"

"Good honey, come on, I'm going to be late for work. Auntie Shar is going to pick you up from school today alright?" I grabbed my purse before I grabbed his hand. We walked out to my SUV parked next to my husbands old truck that never moved. My chest ached every time I looked at it. I shook out of it as I put Sophia in her car seat, buckling her in. "Do you need help Ace?"

"Nope!" He buckled his seatbelt proudly. I smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkled. I closed the door and hopped in the front seat. I drove over to my day care which doubled as a preschool. This is very convenient for me. I pulled Soph out of her car seat and Ace climbed out of the SUV with his backpack on.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton, How are you doing today?" Miss Kacy asked as I walked in the center.

I smiled at her. "Hanging in there. You know same old same old." Ace ran over to his classroom. "Bye?" I giggled to myself quietly. "I remember when he clung onto my leg until I peeled him off me, they grow up too fast"

"Don't they?" She took Sophia out of my arms. "I remember when this little girl couldn't even crawl yet."

I nodded. "Like it was yesterday." I looked at the clock on the wall. "My sister-in-law Sharpay Bolton is coming to pick them up today. Can you pass it on to Miss. June?" Miss June was Ace's teacher.

She smiled at me and placed Sophia behind the gate. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sophia" I waved to her.

"Bye Mama." Sophia waved back to me shyly.

"Thank you Miss Kacy." I said as I walked out of the door.

I drove down the street to my firm. I got my law degree out in California. I went to Stanford for six years, before moving back to Albuquerque. I got out of my car and walked into my building. "Good morning Mrs. Bolton." The doorman greeted as I walked past.

I kept my head up and walked straight to the elevator. I got a couple more greetings, I acknowledged them with a nod of the head. I was the fiercest lawyer in New Mexico, I had a reputation to protect. I pressed the highest number on the elevator. I looked down at my slim fingers as the elevator rose. My eyes always stared at the same place on my hand. My ring finger. My perfectly manicured fingernail down to the rock on my finger I never knew how Troy was able to afford. Then the wedding band that was engraved on the inside. Nobody will ever know what it says unless I tell them. I vowed to never take it off 6 years ago and I never will, no matter what the circumstances are now.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I put up my stone front and held my head high. I walked into the lobby of my office. "Good morning Gabi." Taylor Danforth, my secretary and one of my best friends greeted.

"Hey Tay, how's Chad and the girls?" I asked her, stopping at her desk. My eyes wandered over to her family picture. We met in high school. Troy and Chad have been best friends forever. I moved to Albuquerque Junior year and made my way into the group. She and Chad got married right after high school. Chad got drafted into the NBA and Taylor went along for the ride.

"They're good. Chad is in New York this weekend and Lauren has her spring concert coming up and Monica is biting this boy named Kyle at school and Nicole is teething. It's a crazy, crazy life." She said with a sigh. "How are the kids?"

"Ace is running into preschool with no hesitation and Sophie is still being shy." I shrugged. "I'm going to my first appointment today."

"Sharpay finally talked you into it huh?" Taylor looked up at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I still pour two cups every morning." I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to get rid of them. "I just miss him."

She smiled sadly and nodded. "We all do Gabs, we all do."

I took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I guess I better get to work. Call me when my 9 o'clock comes in."

"Sure Gabi." Taylor replied.

I smiled lightly and walked into my office. I closed the door behind me and sat down. I looked at the pile of paperwork on my desk and dived head into it. Work was my only escape, I could dive right in and forget about the world until 5. Every Monday I was changing my schedule. I had my first appointment with Dr. Leila Baker. She was a therapist that dealt specially with grief.

I looked at the clock it was three. I got up and put my coat on. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. "Hey Taylor, cancel the rest of my appointments. Make sure you don't schedule anymore on Mondays after three."

"Alright, good luck." She got up and gave me a tight hug. "You will get through this. You have a lot of people supporting you, don't forget that."

"Thank you Taylor. I'll let you know how it goes." I said, waving to her as I walked towards the elevator. I kept my head held high as the elevator opened into the lobby. I walked coolly towards the door, again getting greeted by a bunch of people. I got into my car and drove to the west side of Albuquerque. I pulled up to a small office, double checking the address.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I made my way to the desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" A lady a little younger than me asked from behind the desk.

"I have a four o'clock appointment with Dr. Baker." I said, pulling out the appointment card from my purse. I handed it out to the lady and she glanced at it before handing it back to me.

"I'll let you know you're here, Mrs.…" She looked down the list of names before finding mine. "Bolton. Please take a seat"

I nodded and sat down in a seat. I crossed my legs and picked up a magazine. I casually flipped through it. I was so nervous, I tried not to show it. Nerves were seriously eating me alive. "Gabriella Bolton." I looked up to see a lady standing in front of me. I presumed was Dr. Baker. I've never met the woman but she looked pristine and clean-cut.

I got up and met her at the door. "I'm Gabriella Bolton." I reached out to shake her hand, she smiled and accepted it. I followed her into a room.

"Please Mrs. Bolton, make yourself comfortable." The woman sat down opposite of me and flipped a new page on her legal pad. "I am Dr. Leila Baker. I graduated from West High then went to Florida State after four years in Florida I moved to Arizona to get my masters. Then from Arizona I moved up to California where I got my Doctorate in Psychology. I've been a grief counselor for 5 and a half years. I've been married for 15 years. I have 2 boys and a girl. The oldest just started high school." Dr. Baker sighed. "Kids… Anyways, I've told you my life story, lets just start with the basics of yours. Is that alright?"

I nodded. "I suppose that's fair. I'm really nervous. I'm not sure what to say." I laughed nervously. "I'm petrified." I lifted my hand. "I'm literally shaking. I talk and argue with people all day every day. I'm just not sure how to open up and be personal."

"That's fine Mrs. Bolton. It's always hard in the beginning. You can only talk about the things you want to talk about. All subjects are up to you." She gave me a comforting smile.

I let out a shaky breath. "Alright, basics… Let's see. My name is Gabriella Bolton. Formerly Montez. I was born in New York. My parents moved around a lot when I was a kid. I moved here when I was 17 years old, at the beginning of Junior year. That's where I first met my husband Troy. I graduated as the Valedictorian of East High. I got into Stanford's early admissions program and left a little after graduation. Troy went to Cal-Berkley. Right after we graduated Troy and I got married in Lake Tahoe, with just family. I completed two more years before I got pregnant with my son Ace. We moved back to Albuquerque when I was three months pregnant. I started my law firm when I got here. I took on a couple big cases and won them all on top of being 8 months pregnant." I chuckled quietly. "They first called me the tiny terror, until I blew up like a balloon. Two years later I had my little girl, Sophia." I paused. "When Sophia was three months old, Troy was working at his construction site." I spoke slowly. "There was an accident and he p-passed away." I bit my lips together, looking away with tears brimming in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Bolton" Dr. Baker spoke quietly. "From what you tell me he was a very important part of your life, like a part of you."

I nodded. "He was. He was my best friend, my better half. My soul mate."

I looked back at her to see her scribbling on her pad. Dr. Baxter paused and looked up at me. "How about we start from the beginning? Your childhood or When you first met your husband?"

I sat back on the chair. "There isn't much to talk about in my childhood. We stayed in New York until I was five. We moved to Missouri and stayed for a couple years. Then we were off to North Carolina. After we stayed in Utah for 3 years. Then Sacramento for a year. San Diego for 2 then Albuquerque." I played with my rings. "I built up a front since I moved so much. Sometimes I'd pretend to be someone else when we traveled but I always ended up the same. I was good a making friends, keeping in touch with them when I moved was the hard part."

Dr. Baker nodded. "That's understandable. How did you feel when you moved to Albuquerque?"

"At first I was resentful to my parents because they always made me move. It was always right when I was fitting in or becoming content with where I was at. It's always hard at first. I remember my first day of school, that was the day I met Troy Bolton." I said quietly.

"Please elaborate." Dr. Baker said.

_Flashback._

_I looked up at East High and sighed. "Another city, another school." I mumbled. I walked up to the doors and opened them. I smoothed down my dress and walked in the building. I could feel everybody's beady eyes staring at me. I felt like I was in a glass case in a museum. I tried to ignore the stares and kept my head held high._

_"Dibs!" I heard a boy shout from behind me._

_"God." I muttered under my breath. I walked down the hallway. Thankfully this school was well labeled or else I don't think I would have ever made it to the office. I walked up to the desk and rang the bell sharply._

_An older lady looked up at me and smiled. "How can I help you?"_

_"I'm Gabriella Montez, today is my first day." I said quietly._

_"Oh Miss Montez! We've been expecting you. Principal Matsui wanted to personally give you a tour of the school. I'll just let him know you're here. Please take a seat." She said before jabbing her fingers violently at the phone._

_I sat down quietly and looked at the boy who was sitting next to me. "What are you in for?" I asked him jokingly._

_The boy looked at me. "I let out all the lab mice." The boy said coolly. "Animals aren't meant to be kept in cages."_

_I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Oh." I looked up to see an Asian man come up to me._

_"You must be Miss Montez." I got up and shook his hand. "I'm principal Matsui. Welcome to East High. Follow me." He started walking and I followed him, closely. He started talking about the history of Albuquerque and East high. I smiled, nodded, and laughed when appropriate. "This is your schedule." He handed me a piece of paper. "This is your homeroom. Ms. Darbus is one of the finest Drama Teachers in New Mexico."_

_I nodded. "Thank you for the tour Mr. Matsui. It was very.. Informative." I gave him a polite smile before I entered the classroom. As the door closed behind me every ones eyes flew over to me. I groaned inwardly. Not again. "Hi. Ms. Darbus. I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm new here."_

_"Welcome Miss Montez. Please take a seat behind Mr. Bolton." I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. I looked out into the crowed of teenagers. "Bolton, raise your hand."_

_I saw a hand slowly raise. I looked at the blue eyed boy whom the hand belonged to. I walked over towards him and sat behind him. I put my bag on the ground and sat back. Ms, Darbus started talking about plays and Shakespeare. I looked at the back of the head of shaggy haired boy in front of me. I wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked._

_The boy turned around and looked at me. I looked back at him. A slow smile crept on his face. "Hi" He mouthed._

_I smiled back at him. "Hi" I mouthed back._

_"Mr. Bolton. We know Miss Montez is new and interesting please pay attention up here." Ms. Darbus called him out._

_I saw a light blush on his cheeks as he whipped his head back to the front of the classroom. I giggled quietly from behind him. Homeroom went by quickly. As everyone got up to leave I looked at my schedule. "AP Physics with A. Torres." I said to myself._

_"Mrs. Torres is really cool. I had her for Bio she was a great teacher." I looked at the voice coming from in front of me. I smiled at the boy in front of me. "I'm Troy. It's nice to meet you."_

_"I'm Gabriella Montez." I got up and put my bag on her shoulder. "Do you have any classes with me?" I handed him the piece of paper I was holding. He gladly took it and looked it over._

_"Homeroom… Jesus how many AP Honors classes can one pretty girl take?" Troy chuckled, I smirked at him. "I wouldn't figure a beautiful girl like you as a nerd."_

_"I resent that Bolton. I can be beautiful and smart at the same time." I rolled my eyes at him. "Do we have any classes together?"_

_"lunch and last period gym with Coach Bolton. A.K.A. My dad." He said, handing me my schedule. "My dads not bad, he loves when people participate, just a heads up"_

_I smiled at him. "You don't think I participate in P.E.?"_

_Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to see." I smirked at him and picked up my purse._

_"Well I guess you'll find out in last period then." I took my schedule and walked out of the class. I found my classes really easily. Like I said before the school was well labeled. I don't know if I was looking forward to gym or dreading it. I didn't have any gym clothes so I couldn't dress out. I walked into the gym and saw a tall man with blue eyes, just like Troy's._

_"Why aren't you dressed out?" He asked me, looking at me up and down._

_I smiled at him sweetly. "I'm new and I don't have gym clothes. You're Mr. Bolton right?" He nodded slowly. "I met Troy earlier. He couldn't believe a girl like me could be beautiful and smart at the same time. Anyway. I need PE clothes and I will make up whatever I have to for today, tomorrow. Is that alright Mr. Bolton?"_

_"Please call me Coach Bolton. Mr. Bolton makes me feel old. What is your name?" He asked me pulling out his roster._

_"Gabriella Montez." I reached out and shook his hand. "Just transferred from San Diego."_

_"Well it will be a pleasure to have you in my class Miss Montez, you can take a seat in the bleachers. I'll have Mrs. Sanders get you some PE clothes after the period is over." He smiled at me. I heard heels clicking behind me. I turned around. "Sharpay, Why aren't you dressed out?"_

_I saw a blonde girl pouting. "Daddy, I have my period."_

_Coach Bolton sighed. "Go sit down." He shook his head and walked away._

_I walked up to the bleachers and sat down. The Blonde sat next to me. "Hi, you're new?" She asked me._

_I nodded. "Yeah, you're Coach Bolton's daughter?" She nodded. "So you're Troy's sister?"_

_She sighed. "Oh no, Troy's already gotten to you."_

_I giggled quietly. "I sit behind him in homeroom. He started chumming it up with me, he couldn't believe I could be pretty and smart."_

_Sharpay sighed. "He's an idiot." She rolled his eyes. "Anyways. I'm Sharpay, it's nice to meet you."_

_"Your name is really Sharpay?" I asked incredulously._

_She nodded. "Actually, my real name is Bernadette." I winced. "It's an old family name. So they named me Bernadette Sharpay Bolton." I blinked at her. "So I go with Sharpay."_

_I nodded. "Poor you." I frowned. "You must get bullied like crazy."_

_Sharpay shook my head. "No not really. I always had Troy to beat up whoever made fun of me. At least he's good for something."_

_"So you both have the same gym class with your brother and your dad as a teacher?" I let out a breath. "I don't know if that sucks or is so cool."_

_"It has it's perks." Sharpay was looking out at our class. "Troy's looking at you, cause I know he's not looking at me."_

_I looked out to indeed see Troy looking at me. "Does he hit on all the new girls?" Troy waved at me. I waggled my fingers back at him, before looking at Sharpay._

_"No, he is focused more on basketball than anything." She said quietly._

_I winced. "Basketball is so boring. I like football better."_

_Sharpay smiled at me. "I like you"_

_"I like you too Sharpay." I smiled at her. "I'm Gabriella Montez."_

_"Well Gabi, I think we are going to be good friends." Sharpay said._

_I nodded. "Me too, Shar." She smiled brightly at the nickname._

_She groaned. "I have to go to the bathroom, come with me?"_

_I shrugged. "Sure, Coach!" I yelled. He turned to me. "We're going to the bathroom."_

_He waved us off as I grabbed my purse and walked down the bleachers. "I hate periods." Sharpay grumbled. "Do you have anything for cramps?"_

_I thought for a minute. "I think I actually do, hold on." I opened my purse and looked through it. I found a bottle of pain relievers and handed it to here. "Will this work?"_

_She nodded. "That's fine, thank you." She took two and walked over to the water fountain._

_I put the pills back in my purse. I felt someone bump into me. "Oops, sorry." I turned around to see Troy. I smiled at him. "Oh, hey Gabriella."_

_"Hi Troy." I shifted my purse. "What's up?"_

_He shrugged. "Nothing just playing basketball."_

_I giggled. "Not in the hallway you aren't."_

_"oh, yeah. I was just…" He looked away. "Okay, I just wanted to talk to you."_

_I smiled. "You could just talk to me, you don't need an excuse. But I am flattered."_

_"I was wondering if I could get your number…" He flicked his hair to the side. "I mean, if you want to give it to me. You don't have to.."_

_I giggled quietly and pulled a post-it note out and wrote my number on it. I handed it to him. "Don't lose it, it's the only post-it you'll get."_

_"Troy, please stop harassing my friend." Sharpay said, walking up to us._

_Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm not harassing her Bernie."_

_Sharpay scowled at her brother. "Knock it off Troy."_

_"Break it up." I stood in between them. "Now Troy apologize to your sister. You know she doesn't like to be called by that name. and Sharpay apologize to your brother, he wasn't harassing me. Now hug and make up." I crossed my arms looking from one Bolton sibling to the other._

_They both looked at me skeptically. I stood there firm. "I'm sorry Shar." Troy finally cracked._

_"I'm sorry too, Troy." Shar said looking at her brother._

_Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay picking her up and squeezing her. I smiled at both of them. "Now was that so hard?" I asked them._

_"Yes," They replied in unison._

_I giggled. "Let's go back inside." Sharpay went in first, Troy started walking but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I kissed him on the cheek gently. "Call me anytime." I smiled and walked back into the gym._

_End of Flashback._

I smiled sadly as I finished my story. Dr. Baker was taking notes as I reminisced. "Well Mrs. Bolton. I think that is enough for today." She got up and shook my hand. "I'll see you next Monday?"

"Yeah, yeah you will." I nodded. I got up, putting on my coat. I grabbed my purse. "Thank you Dr. Baker, for your time."

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me." She handed me a clean business card.

"I'll see you next Monday." I said as I walked out of the office. I looked at the clock it was only 6. I got in the car and started driving.. I looked around, suddenly realizing where I was going. I let out a sigh and turned into the gate. I parked and got out of the car. I buttoned up my jacket and walked along the road. I turned down the past. 5th row. 8th one in the middle. I knew this place by heart.

I sat down and looked at the stone.

_Troy Camden Bolton._  
_Loving Husband, Father, Son, Brother and Friend._

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "Hey honey, Today was an interesting day." I let out a breath. "Everyday without you just gets harder. Our kids are growing up… God, Ace is running into preschool without even saying bye to me anymore. Sophia… You should see your baby girl. She is so beautiful."

I closed my eyes as I felt the breeze blow by. I know it was him. He was the wind. My arms were covered in goose bumps. Sometimes If I concentrate hard enough I could feel his arm around me again, pulling me closer to him. I know he was around. I just couldn't see him.

"I wish you were here." I laid my head on my knees. "I miss you so much it hurts. Ace misses you, Sophia misses you, Shar misses you." I opened my eyes and ran my fingers along his stone. "I saw a Doctor today, her name is Dr. Baker. She's nice. She's trying to help me. I told her about my first day at East High. When I first met you. You were so handsome." I looked down at his headstone.

_Lost for now but his love lives on._

I let out a shaky breath. "I love you Troy. I'll see you soon." I placed a kiss on the T of his name on the headstone before getting up. I blinked my tears away and walked back to my car.

* * *

**Another heavy story. I cried like a baby when i wrote this chapter. One of my parents friends left his life way too early and he left two young children and a wife behind. It gave me inspiration and it still makes me tear up thinking about it. so this is to all the fathers who left their little kids too early. I hope that the kids are well taken care of. I know i said tomorrow but i might be out of town. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Don't forget to review.**

**PS- Listen to that song at the top if you want to cry like a baby.**


	2. How we fell in love

I lead my client into the mediation room holding my briefcase. A divorce case. The husband cheated on the wife. The husband wants his freedom and the wife wants the house. I was representing the wife, formerly Mrs. Goldman.

"Bolton, you and Mrs. Goldman have a seat. We are waiting for Mr. Goldman and his attorney. If he doesn't make an appearance then…. Mrs. Goldman gets the house, custody of the children and one vehicle. Mr. Goldman will get the remaining vehicle…" The judge carried on.

I looked at the time. It was almost 2, I had to be at Dr. Bakers' at 4. It's been a week since I have been there. I wasn't quite sure what to think about it yet. I licked my lips. The door opened and shut. "Sorry your Honor. Mr. Goldman has arrived." The other attorney said sitting down next to me. He glanced at me and tensed a little bit.

"Better late than never." The judge said, picking up the papers on her desk.

It was a bit of the struggle in the beginning. My client was a little hysterical but after a brief break an hour later she calmed down. "I'm so sorry, I just never wanted this. I always wanted to be happy." She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. I escorted her to the bathroom.

"I understand completely. It's terrible losing your husband in any way." I said quietly. "We have to head back out in 5 minutes. I think we have a pretty good shot."

Mrs. Goldman nodded quietly and let out a shaky breath. "Did you get a divorce as well?"

I shook my head. "My husband passed away, almost two years ago." I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I usually wasn't personal with my clients but she seemed to need empathy.

She let out a small gasp. "I am so sorry for your loss. I couldn't even imagine."

"Thank you." I said quietly. "It seems just as bad as having the love of your life, fall out of love with you." She was silent. "We should be heading back." I rubbed Mrs. Goldman's back. "It will be okay."

We made our way back into the mediation room and sat down. We came to an agreement and Mrs. Goldman got everything she wanted. The clients left and I was still packing my briefcase. "Gabriella Bolton?"

I looked up to see the other attorney standing next to me. "Yes?"

"I'm Phillip Grayson." I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've been following a couple of your cases and I think you are doing a fantastic job."

"Well, thank you." I said, turning back to my briefcase. I closed it and picked it up. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Grayson."

"Here is my card." He handed me the rectangle. "If you ever need anything, you can call me."

I was a bit confused. "Okay. Goodbye Mr. Grayson." I turned and walked out of the door. I threw the card away in the lobby and I walked to my car. I checked the time and headed across town.

* * *

I parked in front of Dr. Baker's office building. I called Sharpay to check on the kids. They, of course, were fine. I walked into the office and checked in with the receptionist. Dr. Baker came out and got me. I walked into the room and sat down. I laid back on the couch.

"How are you this evening Mrs. Bolton?" Dr. Baker asked me.

I let out a sigh. "I'm alright. I had a divorce case today. The husband cheated on the wife and asked for a divorce. The wife was hysterical as we were mediating the assets. I knew how it felt to loose the one you love."

"I think the best way to go about this is in a timeline. You told me of your childhood and how you met your husband. Correct?" I nodded. "I think we should continue from there. We can start from a first date or something of significance."

"That sounds logical." I said quietly. I let out a puff of air. "Where to continue?" I asked rhetorically, collecting my thoughts. I found myself thinking of Sharpay's 17th birthday party. I giggled quietly to myself. "Alright. I have a good story."

_Flashback_

_I've been in Albuquerque for a couple of months now. I've already made my way into a group of friends Troy and Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi. Troy, Chad and Jason played on the basketball team. Sharpay and Kelsi were in theatre together. Taylor and I were practically in every class and Chad Danforth was hopelessly in love with her._

_I was told that Sharpay's birthdays were always very exuberant. I wasn't expecting any less when I got ready. She was having a sleep over afterwards so I packed my overnight bag. My parents were at work and I was home alone as usual. I shuffled through my closet, looking for a pretty dress to wear._

_My phone rang on my bed. I walked away from my closet, picking it up. "Hello?" I asked._

_"Guess what the temperature is?" Troy said on the other line. I rolled my eyes. Troy chuckled at my silence. "I can imaging you rolling your eyes at me right now."_

_"Well you're right because I am." I said a small smile crept on my face. "My guess is about 76 degrees?" I said. "Hold on let me check." I walked over to my balcony and opened the doors._

_"Well you were right." Troy said. He was standing out on my balcony, holding up the thermometer. "I still don't know how you do that."_

_I smiled at him and hung up the phone. "You do know I have a front door right?"_

_Troy shrugged, stuffing his phone in his pocket. "I like being spontaneous." I rolled my eyes at him. "You look cute." He said looking at me up at down._

_I looked down at my purple camisole and basketball shorts. "Dressing like a dude is so attractive." I crossed my arms over my chest. I realized I wasn't wearing a bra. "I have to get dressed for Shar's party, You can come in if you want to." I walked into the house and into my closet._

_I heard the doors shut. "Your room is nice." I heard Troy say._

_"hmm, Thank you." I picked up a flower printed dress and put it on. I walked out of the closet. "What do you think about this?"_

_Troy sat up from my bed at looked at the dress. "It's cute. You should wear the white one, with the bow. I like that one." He suggested before laying back on the bed._

_I shook my head at him and walked back into the closet. I pulled out the dress he was talking about and changed into it. I walked back out to him. "What about now?"_

_He sat up and a big smile broke out on his face. "Perfect."_

_Troy drove us back to his house for Sharpay's party. I got out of his truck. "Your house is so pretty." I said looking around, amazed. "It's seriously gorgeous."_

_"I'll tell my mom you like it." He smiled and took my hand. He walked into his house. "Let's put your things upstairs." I followed him up the stairs. He opened a door. "This is my room."_

_"You're all alone in the corner?" I asked him as we walked up the side steps. I think he had 3 stair cases in the house. We walked down the hall way. "I'm guessing that is Sharpay's room?" I pointed to the room with the pink door._

_"How could you tell?" He asked sarcastically. "We have 3 guest rooms. My parents room is pretty much the basement and master. I think you guys are sleeping in Shar's or, I don't know actually."_

_I giggled quietly. "You're helpful." I walked away from him and I knocked on Sharpay's door. "Sharpay!" I yelled._

_"Gabi!" I heard her yell from the other side of the door. She opened the door and had some type of green mask on her face._

_"Ah!" Troy yelled. He jumped from behind me. I burst out laughing. "You look hideous."_

_I smacked his chest. "Don't be mean Troy." Troy tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away. I walked into Sharpay's room and closed the door behind me. "Your room is very cute. I love the door." I dropped my bag and sat on her huge bed._

_"Thanks." She said with a big smile. "I'm so excited, This is going to be a great party."_

_"I have never been invited to a party before." I said looking at her. "Not even in San Diego. I was in the awkward freshman stage." I said, pulling my knees to my chest. "So I'm not really sure what to do."_

_She frowned a little at me. "It's alright. I will give you party 101."_

_I nodded. "Alright. I think I'm going to go explore your house while you get changed." She nodded and walked into her closet. I walked out of her pink door and walked over to Troy's room. I knocked on the door and ran down the stairs quickly. I ran into Troy at the foot of the stairs._

_"Whoa, where are you going?" Troy asked, chuckling._

_I frowned. "I doorbell ditched your empty room. You are no fun." I said, walking past him. "I was actually exploring your big house."_

_He smiled at me. "Let me give you the grand tour." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "This is the front room. Nobody ever sits in here, except on Christmas." We went down a hallway. "Garage and laundry room. Closet, bathroom." He said as he pointed to the doors. We came into another room. "Game room. Chad and I usually hangout here."_

_"Ah, so that's the smell." I joked._

_"Ha Ha" He laughed sarcastically. "It does not smell."_

_"Continue with the tour Mr. Bolton." I teased him and he wrapped his arm around me. We went through French doors._

_"This is the study. I only use this room to get away from Sharpay." Troy said before we walked out again closing the door._

_We made our way towards the back door. "Sharpay isn't that bad."_

_"I know. She's my sister, we have a love-hate relationship." He opened the sliding glass door. "This is the backyard." We walked around the huge pool into a gate. "My favorite place in the whole house." Troy said as we came onto his basketball court._

_I rolled my eyes. "Of course, basketball."_

_"Next year will you come to my games?" Troy asked as I walked over to pick up the orange basketball. I dribbled it._

_I shrugged. "Maybe, I don't really like basketball." I smiled at him and shot the ball and it bounced off the backboard into the basket. Troy went running after the ball._

_He walked over to me. "For someone who doesn't like basketball you seem awfully comfortable with it."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Just because I don't like basketball doesn't mean I know how to play." I said before walking away from him. I heard him shoot the ball then groan in frustration._

_He caught up to me as I was walking in the door. "I can never just say the right thing with you can I?"_

_I shrugged. "You don't have to put up the cool guy front. You just have to be yourself. Take Sharpay. She knows she's crazy and that's what I love about her, she doesn't act like anything less."_

_I walked back upstairs and I slipped back into Sharpay's bedroom. "Did you make out with my brother?" I heard Sharpay ask from the bathroom in her room._

_"Did I what?" I asked, sitting on her big bed._

_"Did you make out with Troy? You could tell me. I'll find out later." Sharpay came out in a pretty dress._

_I looked at her weird. "I didn't make out with your brother. Why would I make out with your brother?"_

_"Because he likes you. You are going to like him. I have to admit he is very charming and he always gets what he wants and he wants you." Sharpay said, slipping her heels on._

_"He doesn't even know me Shar." I said, crossing my legs on the bed._

_She rubbed her lips together. "That just makes it worse because he wants to know you. He'll pursue, until you either give in or flat out reject him." I let out a breath and rolled my eyes. The doorbell rang on cue. "Let's get this party started."_

_She made her way out of the room and I sat there on her bed, dumb founded. I walked out of her room, closing the door behind me. I made my way down the wall towards the stairs and Troy came out of his room. I jumped. "you scared me." I said, putting my hand over my heart._

_"It doesn't help you scare easily." He said chuckling. I smiled at him and he just looked at me. I don't know why but he looked at me like I was the greatest thing in the world. I think I fell in love with him at that moment. I never thought any guy would ever look at me like that, but he did. Troy Bolton did._

_"Troy." I heard somebody call from down stairs. He tore his eyes away from me and we both looked down the stairs._

_"I'll be down in a minute." He yelled to whoever was calling him. He turned back to me and I took a step closer to him. I felt my hands shaking and when he laced my fingers with his I noticed that his were shaking too. I felt his soft breath on my lips as I moved my face closer to his. I just had to do it. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly, as soon as I felt his lips press back against mine, I pulled away._

_I opened my eyes to see his eyes were still closed. I leaned back in again giving him another soft kiss. "I'll catch up with you later." I whispered quietly as I pulled pack again. His eyes opened as his crystal blue eyes met mine, he nodded slightly, releasing my fingers. I squeezed his hand before I let go completely. I started to walk down the stairs. I turned back to see Troy touching his lips with a bright smile on his face._

_The party started, it was just our close friends with a couple of other people. Zeke, Ryan Evans, and Martha- they were sophomores like Sharpay. Taylor was telling me she usually had huge parties but this year she wanted to keep it low key._

_The girls and I were sitting on the couch in the game room watching a movie and the Boys were standing around talking about basketball. I was engrossed in the movie I barely felt Taylor nudge me. I turned my attention to her and she waved me over. I leaned my head toward her. "I don't know what you did to him, but he hasn't stopped staring at you all night." Taylor whispered in my ear._

_I looked up at her confused. "Who?"_

_"Troy." She said in a duh tone. I looked up to see Troy staring at me. Our cheeks flushed at the same time and I turned back to the movie. "Come on what the hell was that?" Taylor whispered in my ear._

_I couldn't help the smile on my face. "I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." I got up and walked past Troy to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and the cool felt good on my warm face. I grabbed a bottle of water and I shut the door. Troy was standing behind the fridge door. I let out a scream when I saw him, dropping my water bottle. He started laughing. I smacked him. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!"_

_Troy chuckled, picking up the water bottle. "You didn't say anything about sneaking up on you Gabs." He said, handing me the bottle of water. I glared at him and opened my bottle of water. I took a long drink before I replaced the cap. "Why are you so jumpy all the time?"_

_"I don't know. I don't have people like you who come sneak up on me all the time." I said, putting my drink on the counter and crossing my arms. He gave me a handsome smile and I let my arms drop to my sides. I leaned up against the counter and he caged me in between his arms. "We should get back to the movie." I said in almost a whisper, focusing on his lips._

_Troy ignored what I said and brushed his nose against mine. "All I can think about is your lips." His bottom lip brushed against mine for a split second. "I've never kissed a girl who left me speechless, until I kissed you."_

_I licked my lips nervously before swallowing the spit in my mouth. "I'm glad you liked it because it happened to be my first real kiss." He looked at me kind of surprised. I blushed and turned my head away. "Stop looking at me like that." I said quietly._

_Troy chuckled quietly pressing his lips to my cheek. I turned to face him and he connected his lips to mine gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back gently. He pulled his lips away from mine slowly. "You're so beautiful." He whispered quietly. I blushed away turning my head away from him. "You're cute when you blush."_

_I covered my face. "Troy, Stop." I whined. No boy has ever made me blush by calling me beautiful. I've been told I was beautiful and I've never reacted like this. "I'm going to go back to the movie." I said quietly, grabbing my water bottle._

_Troy smiled at me, pulling me back to him. "Gabi, come on. Just a few more minutes." He begged quietly. I bit my bottom lip, looking at him. "You're killing me with the whole biting your lip thing." I swore I looked like a tomato at that moment. Troy's hands were on my waist, keeping me steady. I pressed the cold water bottle to my cheek to reduce the redness._

_He reached up to move the water from my face. He wiped off the condensation from my cheek and kissed my cheek gently. I sighed looking at him. "I don't know how you do this to me."_

_"Do what?" He asked, putting a strand of hair behind my ear._

_I shrugged, hugging myself. "You make me all, blush-y and giggle-y and I don't know."_

_"Gabi, Troy." Sharpay said, sauntering into the room. Troy sprang back from me, bumping into the knob of a drawer on the island. He grunted and held his side. She made a face then rolled her eyes. "We're going to play truth or dare, so hurry up."_

_"Sharpay, that's so juvenile." Troy said. Sharpay made a face at him and I giggled quietly. "Okay, we're coming." Troy handed me my water bottle and he grabbed my free hand, pulling me into the game room. "Found them." Shar said, sitting in between Zeke and Chad._

_I sat next to Taylor and Troy sat on the other side of me, next to Kelsi. "Who's starting?" Ryan asked._

_"Who's the youngest?" Sharpay asked._

_Troy chuckled. "That would be you."_

_She sighed. "Fine. Uh, Gabi, Truth or dare?"_

_I licked my lips. "Uh, Truth."_

_Sharpay smirked. "What were you and Troy doing in the kitchen?"_

_I gave her a small smile. "We got some water." I said holding up my bottle of water. Sharpay shot me a death glare, I ignored it. That wasn't the answer she was aiming for. "Chad, Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare." Chad said._

_I bit my bottom lip, thinking of a good dare. "I dare you to strip down into your boxers and jump into the pool."_

_"That's easy." He said taking off his shirt already. He was already running to the back door shedding his clothes. Troy left to get a towel. We heard a shriek and Chad came running back in soaking wet. Troy threw a towel at him and laughed. "You didn't tell me your pool heater wasn't on!" He said, grabbing the throw blanket off the couch, wrapping it around him as well. "Zeke, truth or dare."_

_"Truth." Zeke said, looking over at Chad._

_We all got a turn, I spaced out a little bit. Troy got picked again next to me. "Dare." I heard him say._

_"I dare you to kiss Gabi."_

_"What?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. Troy turned to me and I looked up at him._

_Troy leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "Give her the tongue!" Somebody said, followed by a smack and an "OW!"_

_I felt my cheeks flush as the tip of his tongue brushed against my bottom lip. I made a split decision and parted my lips. I dug my nails into his leg as my tongue brushed his slowly. My stomach filled up with butterflies. I heard somebody snapping. "Okay, okay. That's enough." Sharpay said._

_I pulled away from the kiss with my cheeks flushed. I picked up my water bottle and took a long drink. I kept my eyes focused on something so I didn't have to look anybody in the eyes. "Well then, I think it's time for bed." Troy said from next to me._

_"We have guestrooms so girls could have one, guys can have another. Somebody could sleep in my room with me and somebody could sleep with Troy." Sharpay said. Her eyes flicked to me at the last part. I looked back at the floor. "It doesn't really matter. If something happens, use condoms and change the sheets." I felt my cheeks flush more._

_"Excuse me." I said quietly, getting up. I walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I patted my face down with a disposable towel and I walked out. Troy was standing across from the bathroom. "Hey." I said quietly._

_"You alright?" He asked rubbing my arms. I nodded. "I didn't freak you out did I? With the whole kiss thing, I kind of just got caught up and-"_

_"It's okay Troy." I said, smiling, cutting him off. "The kiss was perfect, I'm just not used to all this." I motioned to him and I with my hands._

_He let out a breath of relief. "Good."_

_I leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. "I'm going to go change." He nodded and walked me up the stairs._

_End of Flashback_

"And the gang set it up so I had to sleep with Troy in his room. He insisted I slept on the bed and he on the floor. God, you should've seen his face when I told him it was okay that he slept in the bed with me. He was like a little boy on Christmas." I said smiling at the memory.

Dr. Baker looked up from her notes. "So that's when you realized you were in love with him."

"I didn't tell him, of course. Everything was so new. I was always seen as the freaky genius girl. Not Gabriella. But Troy saw Gabriella, he always saw Gabriella." I said quietly.

She looked at her watch then looked up at me. "Looks like our time is up Mrs. Bolton. We pick up from where we left off next Monday."

"Actually, on Saturday we're having a benefit in Troy's memory. Troy's family, former coworkers and I plan a big basketball tournament and an auction. It comes with dinner and everything. I'd like to know if you'd like to come." I said, pulling out a flyer. "It's for the kids, for college, so their taken care of."

Dr. Baker smiled at me. "I'd love to come. I'll bring my husband." I got up and smoothes out my skirt. I picked up my purse and turned to leave out the door. "Bye Mrs. Bolton, see you on Saturday."

"Have a nice day Dr. Baker." I said, stepping out of the door.

* * *

**I know y'all aren't big fans of this story but it's one of my favorites. Thanks Gwyn for my one and only review. LOL. Love you!**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Our first real date

Today was the day of the Troy's memorial basketball tournament/dinner/auction. I got up early because Sophia usually woke up early and it was an old habit. Troy used to wake me up early when he'd leave for work and I could never fall back asleep. Even after he was gone I never stopped waking up at this time. I curled up in my bed, looking over at the baby monitor that was on the charger. Both of the kids were still sleeping. I slumped back down in the bed and turned to my side.

Sometimes I imagined him, laying next to me with his blue eyes shining brightly back at me. He'd trace my cheek softly with his index finger and I would always get goose bumps on my arms. He was always smiling when he looked at me and even after all those years he still looked at me like I was the greatest thing in the world.

I bit my quivering lip, and reached over to Troy's side of the bed. My hand fell against the cold exposed sheet and I unleashed the sobs. I gripped the pillow next to mine buried my face in my own. I heard Sophie start making noises. "Daaaaaddy." She squealed. I sat up immediately, wiping my face.

You know how they always say young children can see people that have passed? I knew she could see him. It was always in the morning. I switched the camera to see her room. She was standing up and reaching out. "Yeah, baby girl. That's Daddy." I said quietly to myself. It was comforting to know she could see him, it wasn't creepy in any way. I sighed. "Oh Troy. You just had to wake her up didn't you?" I asked quietly to no one, my voice cracking a little at the end.

"Mama!" Sophie said. She pointed at the camera. "Mama, I 'wake" I laughed quietly to myself. I climbed out of bed and turned on the light. I put on some shorts under Troy's favorite Laker shirt. I walked into her room. "Mama!" She shrieked when she saw me.

I smiled at my little girl. "Did daddy wake you up?" I asked her. She grinned, just like Troy. I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby."

"Love you." She said quietly, burring my her face in my neck.

I held her tightly to me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh-ohs" She said, quietly, hugging onto me tightly. She meant cheerios. I carried her down the stairs and set her in her high chair. "Daddy like oh-ohs?" She asked as I buckled her in.

I smiled at her. "Daddy loved cheerios baby. Just like you." I put some dry cereal in her tray and put a some milk in a cup for her. I started a pot of coffee and grabbed some yogurt from the fridge. I sat down on the chair next to Sophia and watched her eat.

"Brodder like oh-ohs?" She asked me with a hand full of cheerios in her mouth. I nodded. "Mommy like oh-ohs?" I smiled at her and nodded again. "Mommy like ohgurt?"

I giggled quietly. "Mommy's eating yogurt. Do you want some?"

"Yes, pe." She said opening her mouth.

I fed her a spoon full and she ate the yogurt happily. I looked over and the coffee was done. I pulled down two cups without even thinking. I filled them both up before I realized what I was doing. I set the coffee pot back in the holder and closed my eyes for a moment. I licked my lips and got my creamer, putting it into my cup. I left the other one on the counter and sat down.

Soph watched me curiously as I drank my coffee and finished my yogurt. "Was dat?" she asked, pointing to my coffee.

"Coffee." I explained. "Can you say coffee?"

"Fefe." She said, smiling proudly. "Feeee fe."

I smiled at her. "That's right. Coffee." She put a cheerio in her mouth and sighed. She was so silly. "Are you excited to play basketball with me, brother, Auntie Pay and Grandpa Jack?"

"Bassetball!" She said, throwing her hands up, getting cheerios stuck in her hair. "Like Daddy."

I nodded. "that's right. Daddy loves basketball."

"Bassetball, bassball assball." She sang, I giggled at her and she smiled at me. "silly mommy"

"No. Silly Sophie!" I said, finishing my coffee, putting my cup in the sink. I grabbed the other cup that I poured and put some sugar in it, just how Troy liked it. I took a sip of it.

Sophie finished her breakfast and I brought her upstairs. We sat in her room and played until Ace woke up. He sat and played with us for a little while. I gave him some breakfast and Sophie sat on the couch watching whatever was on Sprout. I finished 'Troy's' cup of coffee and washed the mugs.

"Hey mama." Ace said, eating his waffle. "What are we doin' today?"

I sat down next to him. "We are going to Lava Springs and have Daddies basketball tournament there. Remember, like last year?" He nodded. "Me, you, Sophie, Auntie Sharpay, and Grandpa Jack are going to play this year."

His face lit up. "Really?" I nodded. "We're gunna win mama."

I smiled at my son. "We are going to win because Bolton's always win at basketball." I winked at him and he smiled and continued to eat his waffles. Once Ace was done with breakfast, he was a syrupy mess. I gave the kids a bath and changed them into their clothes for today. I started packing up the car with the auction items that were left at our house, along with Ace's small basketball hoop. Sharpay was going to be here soon, we had to load her car up too.

I checked on the kids inside, they were playing and watching TV at the same time. I saw Sharpay's car pull up. She hopped out of the car. "Hey girl." She said, hugging me tightly. "You haven't put a bra on yet?" She joked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I have two kids. I barely have time to eat Sharpay. Can you watch them while I take a shower? Make sure their shirts don't get dirty okay?" I said, she waved me off.

"Auntie!" Both kids yelled and ran over to greet their aunt. I shut the garage for now and went upstairs. I showered and got changed into my '2nd annual Troy Bolton Memorial Basketball tournament' shirt. Each of the kids had one and Shar had one. We were selling them at the tournament.

I braided my long hair and put some comfortable shorts on. It was going to be a long day. I walked back downstairs and loaded the rest of the things in the car. I strapped the kids in and made our way to Lava Springs country club. We had help taking everything out. The hoop was taken to the courts and the silent auction prizes were set up inside. I walked around to see the open bar and eating area.

As people started piling in I handed out t-shirts. There was one for the basketball tournament. We had six teams of five competing. 'The Boltons'-Our team had red (troy's favorite color). The 'wildcats' (Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jimmy, Ryan.) had Purple- for the Lakers. Troy's former coworks made a team, that wore blue. Troy's cousins wore green. My cousins wore Orange. The last team wore yellow. It was just random people making up the last team.

Everybody seemed to be in a great mood, which I was thankful for. Around noon the tournament started. We started off playing the orange team. Of course our team didn't take it seriously. Sophia walked off happily with my mom in the middle of the Game. Sharpay only wanted to play half of the time, but Jack, Ace and I were ready to play. We called it a tie and the next game went on. All of the boy's playing took it very seriously.

* * *

In the finals was Troy's cousins and the wildcats. They were in a very heated game. I watched as I mingled around our friends and family. I checked on the silent auction and it was doing very well. I saw Dr. Baker approaching me. "Hello Gabriella."

I smiled at her. "Hey Dr. Baker, I'm glad you can come."

"My husband and my son are around here somewhere. I think they're watching basketball. Apparently, your father in law is my son's basketball coach." She said, smiling.

"Jack is everybody's basketball coach in this town." I said, smiling. "There are soft drinks and water at the bar if you need a drink, there are lots of basketball things to buy in the silent auction." I offered.

She laughed. "I'll have to keep my husband away from it then."

"Mommy!" Ace ran up to me, hugging my legs. "Mommy, mommy. Guess what!"

I laughed, running my fingers through my sons hair. "What?"

"Uncle Chad said he'll teach me how to dunk!" He said excitedly. "Just like daddy. Remember?"

I smiled down at him. Ace would ask to watch Troy's old basketball games when Jack was over and his favorite was the championship of senior year when he dunked the ball at the final buzzer. "Yes I remember baby." I picked him up. "Can you say hi to mommy's friend Dr. Baker?"

He smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Ace Camden Bolton. I'm four."

We laughed quietly at him. "It's very nice to meet you Ace." He started wiggling out of my arms and I set him down and he ran off. "He's adorable."

I smiled. "Thank you. He's just like his father." I said, watching him run over to Jack. "Soph is around here somewhere. I think she's with my mom."

"That's alright, I'll meet her later. I'm going to go find my husband." Dr. Baker said, smiling.

We went our separate ways and I finished watching the basketball game. The 'wildcats' won. They spotted me and picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked the sweaty men that were holding me.

"We got the Trophy!" Chad said. "One, two three." They lifted me over their heads and I screamed and laughed. I saw people were taking pictures so I just smiled. They set me down and I smacked each one in the arm before they could get away. Chad wrapped his arms around me. "Troy would have died if he saw that."

I smiled up at my husbands best friend. "Troy would have killed you with his bare hands if you dropped me."

Chad chuckled. "Good thing we didn't drop you." He released his arms from me. "Have you seen Taylor?"

"I think she's inside." I said, giving him a small smile. He walked away from me and inside to his wife. I walked to the bar and got a water and sat down outside. I took a drink and sat quietly by myself.

"Hey" I heard somebody say. I looked up to see Jack. "Why are you over here all alone?"

I smiled up at my father in law. "Just getting some piece of mind. Finally escaped Ace?" He chuckled and nodded. "Do they ask you too?" He looked at me confused. "Do they ask you 'are you okay?' or 'how are you holding up?' or my personal favorite, 'are you going to cry?'"

He chuckled and shook his head. "They ask me how I'm holding up but not if I'm going to cry."

"It's a good day though." I said, smiling. "The kids are happy to see everybody all together."

"Yeah." Jack said sipping his beer. "I never thought I'd have to bury my son."

"Me either." I said quietly. "It still doesn't seem real sometimes."

He chuckled slightly. "I know what you mean. I still feel like he's going to call me up and ask if he could come help coach basketball with me, or if I wanted to play a game of one on one. It's hard to believe it's already been two years."

"It feels like a million and it feels like it just happened yesterday." I leaned my head against his arm. "I don't even know what I'm doing half of the time with the kids. I wish he was here to help me with them. I'd kill to just hear him say I'm going a good job with them."

Jack rubbed my shoulder slowly. "You're doing a great job with them Gabi. Don't ever doubt that you're not. I know it's hard raising your kids by yourself but you're never alone. You have me, Luce, your parents, Sharpay. But I know that we can't take the place of Troy." He squeezed it gently. "He'd want you to be happy, move on, ya know?"

I nodded slowly. "I just don't want to be happy without him." I said quietly. "I need to be alone, especially right now, when the kids are still young. I don't want them to forget about him."

"They won't forget about him Gabi. He's always with them." Jack said quietly.

"She sees him." I laugh quietly. "In the morning, I watch her in the baby monitor and she says daddy! It's like he wakes her up every morning, just like he used to wake me up every morning."

Jack chuckled. "He always woke me up, until he was in middle school. He'd come in my room and jump on Lucy and I, every morning." I smiled, looking down at my bottle of water. "I miss him."

"Me too." I said quietly.

"Gabi! Dinner's about to be served." Sharpay said, walking over to us. "Come on Daddy, mom saved you a seat."

Jack chuckled and got up. "How nice of her."

I got up and followed them to the room. I saw Lucy had Sophia now, she was feeding her and eating. My dad had Ace on his lap, eating too. I sat down next to Sharpay and we were served. After dinner we started the Auction. Ace and Sophia were asleep on their grandmothers by the time we got everything cleaned up.

Ryan Evans and his family paid for the food and drinks and gave a hefty donation since they've been close friends with the Bolton's forever. With that cost out we raised about 8 thousand dollars for the kids college fund. Last year it came out a little less than that.

I packed the kids up and drove home. I changed them into pajamas without waking them up and I put them to bed. I got changed into one of Troy's shirts and some shorts and I laid in bed. My mind drifted back to high school again, I don't know why I was thinking about that but it must've had to do with Dr. Baker.

_Flashback._

_"Troy. Where are you taking me?" I asked him. It was the weekend after Sharpay's birthday party and Troy and I just got closer. He picked me up from my house and told me we were going somewhere. He didn't tell me where though. "Seriously." I said looking out the window._

_"Gabs, be patient beautiful." He said kissing my hand gently. He put both hands on the wheel and kept driving. I let out an irritated sigh. After another 15 minutes we were in the middle of the mountains. We were greeted by a sign that said Mountain View Park. "I just Googled this place so bear with me."_

_I giggled quietly and closed my eyes, letting the breeze hit my face. Troy parked and we got out of the car. He held my hand and held a picnic basket in the other hand. We found a nice tree to sit under and we sat down on the blanket that Troy spread out. "Why'd you take me all the way out here?" I asked him quietly._

_"We're having a picnic and nobody knows were here so we can't get interrupted when we do this." He leaned in and kissed my lips gently. I smiled and pulled away from him. "Is this okay?" He asked nervously._

_"The picnic or the kissing?" I asked him, crossing my legs._

_"mmm, both." He said, looking at me then looking away._

_I smiled at him and rubbed his leg slowly. "Both are fine with me."_

_He turned his head and smiled at me. "Good. Are you hungry?"_

_"Since you trapped me in a car for an hour, yes." I said, smirking at him. He dug through the basket and took out two jelly sandwiches, since I was allergic to peanuts. "Ah, jelly and jelly, my favorite. You know you could've had peanut butter."_

_He shook his head and opened his bag, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Not if I want to kiss you." He said with his mouthful._

_"Attractive." I said before taking a bite of my sandwich. We ate quietly listening to the sounds of nature around us. I took a long drink of water after I was finished. I leaned my head in his lap, looking up at the clouds._

_"Hey Gab." He said, looking down at me. I sat up to look at him. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_"you're serious?" I asked him quietly. He frowned and nodded. "Then Okay."_

_Troy was still frowning. "Why did you ask if I was serious?"_

_"Because everybody tells me you don't have girlfriends you just have friends who are girls… if you know what I mean." I said, looking at him. "So if you're not going to play games then I will be your girlfriend." I reached over to my bag and smoothed chap stick on my lips._

_"I'm completely serious about you Gabriella. I don't want anybody else because I really like you." He said, looking at me. "I've never met anybody like you." He traced my cheek with his index finger. "Do you still want to be my girlfriend?"_

_A slow smile spread on my face and I nodded. "Of course." I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. I covered his mouth with a kiss. I rubbed my lips against his and pulled away. "You want some chap stick?" I asked jokingly. I spread the chap stick that transferred over to his lips._

_He licked his lips. "Yum, my favorite flavor: Gabi." He kissed my lips firmly and I blushed into the kiss. "You're so beautiful" He said quietly, making me blush even more. He pulled away, kissing each of my cheeks. "I love when I make you blush."_

_I smiled at him. "You're the only one who can."_

_His lips found my neck, a whole new sensation rushed over me. "I plan on being the only person who makes you blush." He whispered against my neck. I let out a small noise which was a mix between a whimper and a moan. "What was that?" He asked, pulling away._

_I sat up straight and hid my face in his chest. Troy chuckled at me and I punched him in the leg. "Stop laughing at me." I said, pouting at him._

_He smiled at me and kissed my lips gently. "You are just too cute." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I think that's the most immature thing I've seen you do since you've been here."_

_I laughed and nodded. "It probably was."_

_We sat comfortably with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I leaned back against him and we enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was the most perfect date._

_End._

* * *

**I know y'all don't like the stories where their already dead but this one was itching to get out of me. I wrote the first four chapters months ago and i feel the need to finish it. There'll probably be 10 plus chapters, i'm hoping to get them done sooner than later (but that's what i always say lol) Thank you cncgrad02, Gwyn, and Bluebell140. Thank all the readers that don't review. Thank y'all for bearing with me through my inconsistancy and my random ramblings. Don't forget to review!**


	4. First I Love You

"Gabs, there is a Phillip Grayson here to see you." Taylor said into the phone after I picked up.

"Phillip Grayson?" I repeated quietly, trying to remember where I had heard that name. I remembered the other week- the Goldman's mediation. "Send him in, I guess."

"Okay." She said, hanging up.

It was the Monday after Troy's memorial basketball tournament. I didn't get much sleep last night so I was kind of out of it. After a couple moments there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, looking back down at the paper I was reading.

"Hello Gabriella." Phillip Grayson said sitting on the chair in front of me. "How are you?"

I glanced up at him giving him a small smile. "I'm fine, how are you Mr. Grayson?"

"You could call me Phil." He said.

I gave him another tight lipped smile. "I could, but I won't. What can I help you with Mr. Grayson? I'm a very busy woman."

Mr. Grayson chuckled. "Don't I know it. It took me two hours to get up here and in the office with you." He said. "I want to know if you would go on a date with me."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm married."

"Widowed, I read in the Albuquerque newspaper. Turns out the Troy Bolton Annual memorial basketball tournament is a town sensation." Mr. Grayson retorted.

I put my paper down and looked at the man in front of me. "Just because my husband is deceased it doesn't make me less married. I have two young children and a demanding career that needs all of my attention. I say no because I'm married firstly, I say no because I don't have time secondly, and thirdly I don't want to go out with a man that disrespects my husband especially since he is dead. Now if you would please get out of my office I have work to do."

He opened his mouth to reply then shut it. "I apologize Gabriella. I didn't mean to disrespect your husbands memory, I'll see myself out." I nodded and watched him walk out.

I picked up the phone. "Taylor, could you send Angela to the desk and come up here please."

"Of course, Gabi. I'll be there in a second." Taylor said, before hanging up the phone.

What the hell was that? I sat back and looked at a picture of Troy and I on my desk. "Troy, why'd you leave me with all these crazy people?" I asked breathlessly. The picture just replied back with his handsome haunting smile.

Taylor came in my office, shutting the door behind her. "What's up Gab?" She asked, sitting in the chair where Phillip was sitting.

"He came in to ask me on a date." I said blankly. She made a face. "I told him I was married and he was like 'widowed according to the paper.' I almost smacked him!" I said, leaning against the desk. "Like I don't know my HUSBAND is dead."

Taylor gave me a small smile. "People don't understand Gabi. They didn't see you two fall in love and get married and have children. They just know you were once married, and now your husband is dead. It might have been two years ago but you are still grieving. It's not just something you get over in 24 hours… people don't understand that."

"I didn't even want to go out with him anyway. He was kind of creepy." I said, glancing down at the picture of Troy and I again, I smiled a little bit to myself. "Troy would get so jealous. One time in California, we went out for something and Troy was running a little late, so I was chumming it up with this guy next to me. Troy was so jealous. It was so cute."

Taylor laughed. "Remember Chad, senior year when Grant Henderson tried to ask me to prom. Chad almost kicked his ass." I laughed at the memory. "If Troy didn't hold him back, I think he would have kicked his ass."

"Probably." I said quietly. "How's he doing by the way?" I asked Taylor.

She shrugged. "Some days are harder than others. Basketball and the girls keep him busy but I catch him out on the court in the backyard breaking down sometimes." I frowned. "He misses him."

"If it was the other way around then Troy would have been the same way. They were each others first loves." I said with a slight giggle at the end.

Taylor laughed as well. "I swear they were!" She smiled at me. "I'm going to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Tay" I said with a sigh as she walked out of my office.

* * *

"You're late." Dr. Baker said as I rushed in her room. "Why are you late?"

I sat down to catch my breath. "I had to leave early because Sophia got sick and I had to drop her off at Sharpay's so I could get here but she wouldn't let me leave and Sharpay already had to leave to pick up my son and I feel so bad for putting all the pressure on my sister in law but I don't trust anybody else to watch my kids." I let out a strangled breath. "Since Troy died I've only taken them to Sharpay or day care or our parents but if I leave them with anybody else I won't have a good time, or relax."

She laughed quietly. "Alright Mrs. Bolton. Let's get on with our session." I gave her a thankful smile. "Last time we talk we spoke about falling in love at Sharpay's birthday party. What do you want to talk about next?"

I bit my cheek. "I don't know what to talk about today."

"How about the memorial? Apparently Troy loved basketball." Dr. Baker said, looking at me.

I laughed. "Saying Troy loved basketball is an understatement. Troy lived, ate, breathed basketball since before I even met him. In high school it was kind of hard to have a relationship during Basketball season. Jack, his father was the coach so he worked 5 times harder than anybody else. He was always doing something, running, training, playing, shooting."

"Did you support his basketball career?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Not in the way I should have. I never really liked basketball in general, so I would always give Troy a hard time about it. I went to every game though, home and away. I made it to every college home game. I was sadly very happy when he turned down the NBA to have a real career. I think he did it for me, but he would never admit that." I frowned to myself, rubbing my hands together. "Maybe if I had supported him more, he could have pursued basketball, instead of construction and he'd still be alive."

She scribbled some notes down on her paper. "That what every grief case comes down to, Gabriella. Do you blame yourself for Troy's sudden death?"

I sat quietly thinking about this question. "In some ways I do, but I know it was a freak accident and I'm not the one to blame. I know Troy didn't do this to himself. His coworkers were like his brothers so they would never do anything to hurt him. Hell, they still take care of me and he's been gone for two years. But it comes down to what I could have done to prevent it… Could I have encouraged him more to pursue basketball or something else?."

"There is nothing you could have done Gabriella. Even though you say you didn't support him as much as you liked to, you never know what would happen. He could have been a killed in a plane crash on the flight to his next away game or something like that. Life will surprise you everyday, if it doesn't then you're probably dead." Dr. Baker said.

I laughed quietly, I kicked my heels off and pulled my knees up to my chest on the couch. I bet I looked like a twelve year old, but I didn't really care. "How can I be okay with this, without feeling like shit?" I asked quietly.

She stared at me for a moment. "You might never be okay with it, and that's okay. He was your husband, you've been together for years. Nobody can ever take that away from you. I wish I met your husband because he seems like a great man."

I smiled. "He was. It took me 16 years to find him and I don't know if I'll find someone like him again. I just compare everyone to him." I licked my lips, looking at Dr. Baker. "I got asked on a date today."

She looked up at me interested. "Oh yeah? What did you say?"

"I said No." I looked down at my fingernails. "He apparently waited two hours to ask me on a date. I told him I was married. He told me that my husband was dead, as if I hadn't noticed." I snorted.

"If you were single would you have said yes?" Dr. Baker asked, watching me.

"Hell no. He was not my type." I said, laughing.

She watched me curiously. "What is your type?"

"Tall, Athletic, brown hair. Blue eyes are nice to look at. Smart. Funny…" I trailed off.

"You mean Troy?" She asked, laughing.

"No!" I thought about it for a minute. "Well, yeah, pretty much." I sighed. "I don't want to be happy without him. We planned on forever. He won't be able to see his kids grow up. We won't have our 50th wedding anniversary. He won't be able to walk Sophia down the aisle or threaten any boy who makes a move at her. He won't coach Ace's peewee basketball team. When Ace is a teenager they won't be able to get into fights, but make up later because they won't have anybody else to talk basketball stats with." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

Dr. Baker clicked her pen. "He won't be there physically but he will be there spiritually. He'll be right there with you every step of the way. He's looking down at you and I bet he is so proud of you for being strong for your kids."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "But it's not the same. It's so not the same." I covered my eyes and sighed. I licked my lips. "I don't know how much longer I can be strong without him." I looked up at the time. "I should get going. My times up. I'll see you next Monday."

I got up quickly slipping my shoes back on. I grabbed my purse and my jacket and walked out of her office quickly. I wiped the free falling tear that ran down my cheek. I climbed in my car driving over to Sharpay's. I climbed out and walked inside.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said, holding Soph in her arms. "Are you okay?"

I licked my lips and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just really tired all of a sudden. How's she feeling?" I asked of Sophia, feeling her forehead.

"Better now, I gave her some medicine. She should be out by the time you get home." She handed her over to me. Sophia curled her face in my neck, cuddling against me silently. "I'll go get Ace." She said, walking away. I grabbed their stuff and put it on my other shoulder.

"Mommy!" Ace ran over to me hugging my legs.

"Hey baby." I smoothed down his hair. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" He said, before going to hug Sharpay. "See you morrow Auntie."

Sharpay smiled kissing his cheek. "See you tomorrow buddy. Bye Sophie-roo. Feel better." She kissed the back of Soph's head and walked out with me to the car. I got the kids buckled in, I gave Sharpay a big hug before driving home.

Sophie knocked out in the car. I helped Ace out first handing him his backpack. I pulled my daughter out of the car and walked towards the door. I looked up at froze. Troy was standing in front of the door with his haunting smile, waiting for me. I gulped, closing my eyes. When I opened them he was gone. I sighed quietly to myself and opened the door to my house. Ace ran inside and I kicked the door shut behind me.

I walked upstairs and put Sophia to bed. Ace was sitting in his room playing with his toys. I sat down on the floor next to him. "Hey buddy." I said, watching him play.

"Hey mommy." He smiled over at me as he played. "I'm playing dinosaurs. Will you play with me?"

"Of course I will." I said, scooting closer to him. "Which dinosaur can I be?"

He thought for a moment and picked out one. "Triceratops!" He handed it to me.

"Very good baby." I smiled at him taking the plastic toy. "You are so smart."

He grinned just like his father. "Thank you" I held the plastic toy watching him play for a couple minutes. He stopped and looked over at me. "Momma? Did daddy like dinosaurs?" Ace asked curiously.

I gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, he did. He loved dinosaurs actually. He loved The Land before Time, do you want to watch it?"

"Does it have dinosaurs in it?" I nodded. "Then yes!" He said standing up.

I giggled quietly. "Let me go find it and I'll put it in mommy's tv okay?"

"Okay." He said, sitting back down.

I walked down stairs and found the DVD I was looking for. I went into my room and put it in the player. Ace walked in holding three of his dinosaur toys. I lifted him onto the bed and he laid on his stomach, lining his dinosaurs in front of him. I laid next to him, hugging Troy's pillow.

About 10 minutes into the movie Ace was hooked. I got up to check on Sophie, she was fast asleep still. I felt her forehead, her fever was calming down thankfully. I walked back over to Ace who was curled up on the pillow I was hugging. I sat back, hugging Ace while he hugged the pillow. I kissed the top of his head.

_Flashback._

_"We did it baby!" Troy said, throwing his cap at me._

_I caught it before it hit my face. "You're supposed to throw it up, not at me." I put it back on his head and he took advantage of that moment and he kissed me slowly. "Let's get pictures over with and we can start our celebration." He tried to kiss me again and I pushed his face away from me._

_"Gabi!"_

_"Mom!" I rushed over to my mom and gave her a big hug._

_"I'm so proud of you baby." She said quietly in my ear. "You are going to do great things. I just know it." She kissed my forehead. "Come here Troy." I pulled away to hug my dad and mom welcomed Troy into her open arms._

_"Your mom and I are both proud of you. You are very responsible. We want you to finish college before you start settling down okay?" He said._

_I nodded my head. "You have nothing to worry about daddy. He's not going to like me until he puts a ring on it." Dad laughed, kissing my forehead._

_"Okay, we just want a couple pictures of you then you and Troy can head out." Mom said, pulling out her camera._

_I took pictures with my parents and one with Troy. I said a quick hello to Troy's parents. They took pictures and I talked to Sharpay while Troy and my parents talked. Troy left to go find Chad. I gave Sharpay a big hug. We wiped our little tears and I felt two arms wrap around me. "Let's go." Troy whispered in my ear._

_I nodded my head. We said bye to our parents who took our caps and gowns home for us. We ran out to Troy's truck and we climbed in. "Where are we actually going?" I asked Troy._

_He started up the truck. "Somewhere special." He said, winking at me._

_I rolled my eyes at him. "If you say so." I curled my hand in his, leaning my head on his shoulder as he drove away from the city._

_"You hungry, beautiful?" He asked about 20 minutes into the ride._

_"I'm okay. We ate before graduation." I explained._

_"Just making sure." He kissed my forehead. "We're almost there."_

_I cuddled against him until we were in the middle of nowhere and the truck stopped. "You truck didn't die did it?" I asked him._

_He chuckled. "No baby, we're here."_

_The butterflies rushed to my stomach every time he called me babe or baby or any kind of pet name. I watched him pull something out from behind his seat. He handed me the adapter to plug in. I plugged it in and he started blowing up an air mattress. Troy was always full of surprises, I've learned not to question them and just let them happen._

_He closed the cap and walked off. I unplugged the cord, wrapping it up and putting it in the bag. He came back and grabbed the pillows that I hadn't noticed. "Are you done?" I asked him._

_"Almost." He called out._

_I sighed, waiting for him. The tailgate opened but I paid no attention to what Troy was doing. I looked down at my phone. It only had one bar of signal. I decided to put our phones in the glove box to make sure we weren't bothered. I stuck my hand out the window. It was a little colder than most nights. I could say it was pressing seventy five._

_"Alright baby, I'm ready." Troy said as he came into view. He opened up my door and helped me out. He gave me a soft kiss. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and set them on the seat. I closed the door after him and we walked to the back of the truck._

_I turned to face him and he lifted me up to the tailgate of the truck. I sat there as he climbed up. "I can barely see anything Troy."_

_"That's alright baby, we don't need lights." He helped me stand up. We took a step before we could kneel on the blown up air mattress. It was covered in blankets and pillows. I kicked my heels off and crawled under the blankets._

_Troy and I got situated in the little bed he made. "How did you get all this stuff?"_

_"My mom likes to use those vacuum bags." Troy said with a chuckle. "All of this except the air mattress and two pillows fit in a big one."_

_I laughed. "Those things are amazing."_

_"I want to tell you something." Troy said looking over at me. I could see his face but not much of anything else. "I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are perfect. I mean, you're smart and you know how to play sports, you can keep up with me and you keep me on my toes."_

_I smiled at him. "You're not bad yourself."_

_"I love you, Gabriella."_

_I looked at him a little surprised. "What?" I asked, I didn't know if I heard him correctly._

_"I love you, Gabi…" He trailed off, frowning. "I- is it too soon to say that?"_

_I shook my head at him. I was surprised and a little scared. "I don't know what to say Troy."_

_"It's okay, I just wanted you to know." He said a little defeated. He frowned to himself looking into the darkness. "I thought we felt the same way about each other."_

_"We do." I said, looking at him. "Your ego gets the best of you sometimes but yeah, I love you too." I said, releasing my breath. I felt like I just took a plunge. I let Troy have almost everything._

_He gave me a soft smile. He traced the outline of my cheek with his index finger. "I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_He smiled even wider. "I imagined this in my head and this is so much better." I laughed at him before I gave him a kiss. "Now that you know I love you, you know were going to get married someday right? We'll have a picket fence a dog a minivan and 2.5 kids."_

_I shook my head at him. "Oh really?"_

_"I have our whole future planned out. I'm going to be a basketball superstar and you're going to be a hotshot lawyer. Our son Ace is going to be just like me and look just like you. Our second kid, I think it'll be a girl. I don't know what her name would be but our son is going to be named Ace."_

_"Why Ace?" I asked him, watching him talk._

_Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just imagined myself with a son named Ace. Ace Camden Bolton. My middle name is Camden too."_

_I smiled. "I know."_

_"We are going to get married somewhere cool and we'll live to be 100 and have 75 wedding anniversaries."_

_I giggled at him. "you're crazy wildcat."_

_"Just crazy about you baby girl."_

_End._

* * *

**I WAS going to get this out eariler until my computer started freaking out on me. I got everything undercontrol, thankfully. I wasn't worried much though. My brother in law is like a computer geek so i could have him fix it for me. LOL. Anywho. Happy 'Murica Day. Even if you're not in america, eat lots of hotdogs and cheeseburgers. I hope y'all have a wonder fourth. Be safe and have fun. Don't catch anybody's house on fire. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys!**

I **HATE** when people do this but I feel like I have to, especially recently. I'm not gonna lie. I have major writers block. I have all these unfinished stories and it's killing me. I hate leaving a story unfinished. I also promised you all of these sequels and new stories and I've been seriously slacking. I found it easier to write when I was busy with school and such. Now that I'm done for the summer, I'm like… what now? I hope I'm not the only one who feels that way.

I'm so sorry I've been AWOL and I haven't posted in a couple weeks. I'm trying to continue writing and finish the stories that I actually started. They are progressing, slowly but surely. It doesn't help that I can't sleep. I was supposed to go camping last week but I didn't. I'm going camping THIS weekend (16-20) though. So I definitely won't be updating anytime soon.

Hopefully I can take my laptop and write some more while I'm camping and throughout the remaining week. Hopefully next weekend I'll put something up for you guys.

I love you guys, seriously.

**ON A LIGHTER NOTE.-** Has anybody watched the E! special about Vanessa & Ashley: The inner circle? Yes? No? Spoiler Alert. I was really excited for it. When HSM first came out I was like legit obsessed. I think I was like 12 so whatever. I always liked Vanessa, even through her nude pics and Zanessa and whatnot. I was happy to know she was so like normal (other than being fucking rich and famous). I liked the fact that she was silly and normal. I don't know. When I think about celebrities, I just assume they're all mean and they fake being nice to people. (my messed up mind, right?) Anyway. I liked it, I wished it was longer but I hate to say I was really disappointed.

Was I the only one that had a spark of hope they'd talk about Zac? Maybe? I mean I get it. They haven't been together for like years- who knew if they were actually real and it wasn't just for publicity. It would totally crush my heart if it was like fake the whole time (I'd probably be in denial as well.) But I wished they would have brought him up. Maybe because I'm nosy and I'd like to know.

But they aren't that bad apart. Every girl (and some guys) have like one in a billionth chance with him. LOL. But hey, it's a chance. And She seems happy. Right?

Anyway, it's like one thirty in the morning and I can't sleep. I'm writing and I just watched the Vanessa/Ashley special so I thought I'd share my thoughts. Let me know what you guys thought if it. I hope I'll be back soon. **Feel free to PM me.** I'm not going to give anything away or tell you how many chapters I'm planning on because I don't know. If you want to talk or tweet, I'll give you my twitter. It's just like this AN but more weird and random and short.

**Love y'all**. -V


End file.
